dnd_the_pepesfandomcom-20200213-history
Obsidian Wars
The Obsidian Campaigns The Obsidian wars were a series of wars that took place over thousands of years between Dwarves and Elves against the Lobran continents' dragons. Little is known of these battles, but it is thought that some areas are permanently scarred with the remnants of fierce battles. Dragons were known and feared in Lobran for their predatory cunning and greed, with the oldest dragons being known as some of the oldest and harshest tyrants in existence. The Obsidian Wars are named after a Dwarven soldier proclaimed upon forging an obsidian blade that he would rid the land of the dragon's evil and finally allow Dwarven and Elvish cities to grow without fear. Little is known of this time, other than the final battle between these empires and many dragons. What is left in the tales of Bards from this time is that a mighty dragon destroyed the city of Stonecliff, which became known as the city of fire. At this time, no person on the Lobran continent knew anything about the different types of dragons, only knowing them as foul beasts and as such many dragons, both Chromatic and Metallic were slain. The Deal A dragon known as “Zozer the Sky Lord” was awoken as he could feel the deaths of many dragons across the continent. Vortrin too was alerted to this and had been masquerading as a Elf trying to stop the war against the Metallic dragons, and funnel more support to seeking out Chromatic dragons. What is lost in history is how these wars ended. Most sources point toward two deals being offered to one powerful Dwarven leader. Both Zozer and Vortrin are said to have asked for the support to wipe out the other. Zozer offered the dwarf immunity for himself and all of his clan from any dragons for now and ever if he would rise against the Metallic dragons along with a share of Zozer's own personal hoard of riches. Vortrin offered only this gratitude in exchange for ending his evil kin. The dwarf was perplexed by Vortrin's offer as he knew that Vortrin knew that Zozer would have offered a great sum. The dwarf studied what Vortrin had said and concluded the following. If Vortrin is asking for the support of mortals, he is planning to wage a massive war. If we reject his offer, there will be somebody else who will help him, and they will have his gratitude. Fearing that Vortrin would ask another Dwarven leader - or worse an Elven leader - the deal was made with Vortrin to wage war against the Chromatic dragons. Today Dragons are now almost extinct on the Lobran continent with only Vortrin being known of. Vortrin hides away and is only seen at extremely rare times. The last time he was seen war during his roll in ending the Narlington War. In other areas of the world dragons are still around, however, many dragons - especially chromatic dragons - upon seeing Zozer die and the terrible wrath of Vortrin tend to keep to themselves and stay away from mortals, enjoying their riches in solitary.